poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Remember/Larxene's plans for Sci-Ryan
This is how Ryan Remember and how Larxene is planning for Sci-Ryan in Ryan's Quest: Chain of Memories. Sci-Ryan: Ryan, is there anything else you remember about that other girl? Ryan: Hmmm...just bits and pieces. Crash: Maybe you could try tellin' us some more stuff about her. Who knows? It might even help ya remember other things. Ryan: Well, uhh... (As Ryan talks, his memories play inside his head Ryan: She was quiet...and always drawing. When we'd go to the park, she'd draw a picture instead of playing. Sometimes she'd draw us, too! She was really good. (Chuckling) I remember Cody and I fighting over who she'd draw next. But one day, she was gone, just like that. I think the grown-ups knew the reason. They might even have tried to explain some of it to me. But I was little. I probably didn't understand what was happening. I remember crying after she was gone. Ryan's memories end Ryan: But...that's all. I still don't remember her name. Matau: Oh, I bet you'll remember it in no time! Spikewave: I must point out. Ryan keeps remembering things instead of forgetting them. It seems to me forgetting things may be the only way---to reach the memories buried deeper down inside each of us. Bertram: So we should forget in order to remember? Ryab: Like those guys said... "Our most precious memories lie so deep in our hearts, that they're out of reach." All that stuff about finding being losing and losing being finding... I didn't get it at first, but maybe this is what they meant. Crash: Well, Ryan, I think I'm a little jealous of ya. How come the rest of us aren't rememberin' more of the stuff from our memories? Sci-Ryan: Come on, Ryan! Let's get going. We've got to forget things faster. Meanwhile Larxene: Just as we intended. Axel: We'll continue with our plan. Let's see how far this group will go. Larxene: You had your fun on the first floor. So this time, it's my turn. (Axel tosses her a card. She kisses it and giggles. She then walks over to Axel and touches his face) Larxene: I'm not going to just give it to him. Axel: Don't break him. Larxene: Well... Do I detect a soft spot? I'm not going to break the toy. I'm not dumb. Axel: Don't forget. Ryan is the key. We need him if we're going to take over the Organization. (Larxene touches his lip) Larxene: I know that you're in on it, too... But keep it under your hood at least until the time is right. Axel: And will you do now? Larxene: I'm just going to play with the robot kid and then, I will make Sci-Ryan fall in love...sighs With me. Axel: So you want Sci-Ryan to be your boyfriend, right? Larxene: Yes. Sci-Ryan will be my boyfriend instead of Evil Anna. (She waves goodbye and vanishes. Axel smiles) Axel: You would have been wise to have done the same, Larxene. Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer